Pain In My Heart
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a songfic that tells on how Yugi's wife, Ishizu, feels after he dies. There is a couple of surprises in here you need to check out! I do not own YuGiOh or How Do I Live by LeAnn Rimes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Pain in my Heart

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everybody! This is a special songfic, and it is an angst one. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song "How Do I Live" by Leann Rimes. So, I hope you like it!)**__**

****

**_How do I_**

****

**_Get through one night without you?_**

Two lone girls strolled through the Domino City Graveyard. The older one was about 25 years old. She was about 5'7, had long, midnight-black hair, almond-shaped blue eyes, and dark-tan skin. She had on a white robe, similar to what mages wore in Egypt.

The other one was a little girl, about 4 years old. She was about 2'3, had white skin, strange tri-colored hair, lovely violet eyes, and an innocence around her. She wore a blue dress, and had small pink sandals on. Her name was Koishii Moto.**__**

****

**_If I had to live without you_**

****

**_What kind of life would that be?_**

She was Ishizu Moto, once wife to Yugi Moto, the greatest hero of all time in Domino City. Seven years ago, she and Yugi got married short after the Battle City Tournament. She remembered the day clearly:

{A month had passed since the Battle City Tournament, Yugi and Yami finally separate. Everyone in the city thanked Yugi because he saved them from Marik, the madman who nearly destroyed them. Since then, he and Ishizu had been going out and getting to know each other pretty well.}**__**

****

**_Oh, I…_**

****

I need you in my arms, need you to hold {Then, it happened. On September 24, 2003, Yugi proposed to her. He brought her to the park, kneeled down, and proposed while taking out the engagement ring. She happily responded yes, and hugged him tight. She felt very happy, to be spending the rest of her life with the one she loved. 

On October 5, they were married at the Domino City Chapel. Yugi, 18, and Ishizu, 19, were officially married. They ran off happily out of the church, and to the honeymoon in Hawaii, courtesy of Seto Kaiba. On their way to the airport in the white limo, the two cuddled and kissed one another. Yugi whispered to her, "I love you, with all my heart and soul, Ishizu.". She melted at those words, and replied, "I love you too, my Yugi. You are my world, and I refuse to let go.". Yugi had replied in kind, squeezing her gently.}**__**

****

**_You're my world, my heart, my soul_**

****

If you ever leave {Three years after the honeymoon, on October 10, 2006, Ishizu gave birth to Koishii. It was a joyous event, with everyone there: (Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristen, Weevil, Mako, Shadi, Duke, Serenity, Solomon, Pegasus, Seto, Mokuba, Rex, Mai, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, and Malik). Yugi was happy, as was Ishizu. "She's very beautiful, just like her mother.", he told her. He then kissed her on the lips, and she could never forget their taste and touch.} 

****

**_Baby you would take everything good in my life_**

****

And tell me now Ishizu started to cry a little, and her daughter looked up at her. "Mommy, why are you crying?", she asked her. Ishizu looked down at her, seeing the worry in her eyes. She sniffed and answered, "Its nothing, sweetheart.". Koishii knew it wasn't true, but knew that she wouldn't get an answer. 

Ishizu then turned and looked back down, at a headstone in front of her. On it bore the name: Yugi Moto: September 12, 1985- November 13, 2010. Good friend, hero, husband, and father. Rest In Peace.**__**

****

**_{Chorus}_**

****

**_{How do I live without you_**

****

I want to know She could never forget that day, a month ago. It was when Yugi saved her life, and ended his. She remembered it very well. 

{It was October 13, 2010, and the couple were coming back from a movie. Mai was babysitting Koishii, her volunteering so. They had just emerged from watching _The Scorpion King 2_, and they were laughing so much. The night was perfect for them, or so they thought.**__**

****

**_How do I breathe without you_**

****

If you ever go {They were walking through the park, when a mugger came out of nowhere! He was masked, and he tried to rob them by pulled out a knife. However, Yugi put up a fight. No one threatened his wife, and got away with it! He protected her when the man came to Ishizu. 

Both fought, Ishizu trying to help. That is, until the man pulled out a gun and aimed it and Ishizu. Before the trigger was pulled, Yugi came and pushed Ishizu out of the way! The bullet roared and struck Yugi in the heart! Yugi slumped to the ground as the masked man quickly bolted. Ishizu went over, trying to comfort Yugi as well as call for help. Yugi reached out and touched her cheek gently. He said, "I… love you… Ishizu. Please… take care… of Koishii… for me.". Her eyes were pouring out tears, she taking his hand and nuzzling her cheek in it. She whispered, "I will, Yugi. I will.". Then, his eyes slowly closed for the last time. He was dead.}**__**

****

**_How do I ever, ever survive?_**

****

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?} {She was now sobbing her heart now, clutching Yugi's hand tightly. She couldn't breathe, see, or hear anything else. All her focus was on her dead savior. She then pulled him into her lap, clutching onto him. She felt that if she let go, she would be lost forever. 

"Oh, Yugi. How would I live without you? How would I live without your smiling face, gentle touch, and loving words? How would I go on without you?", she asked herself. She was now crying hard while holding Yugi close. She felt lost, alone, cold, and empty.}**__**

****

**_Without you_**

****

There'd be no sun in my sky Ishizu was brought back to reality, as she felt some gentle hands on her shoulders. It was Yami, and he was not alone. Everyone else was now with her and her daughter. They all had sympathetic looks on their faces, but she could care less about it. All she felt was pain and sorrow, as she continued to look at her husband's grave. 

{The funeral was a sad one, as everyone who knew Yugi was present. Even Koishii was there, and she didn't know on why her daddy was in the casket. She asked Ishizu on why he was there, and she answered, "He's there because he is asleep… and never going to wake up.". It was hard to tell a child on death, and already Koishii asked her mother to wake him up. 'Oh, how I wish I could!', she thought. She just hugged her little girl tight.}**__**

****

**_There would be no love in my life_**

****

There'd be no world left for me Yami said, "I know it's hard for you, Ishizu. It is for all of us.". Ishizu looked at the ex-pharaoh, tears brimming in her eyes. Then Mai came up and said, "But, you have to move on with your life. Maybe there is another one out there for you. You really need to think about Koishii here.". 

Ishizu really couldn't believe on what Mai had just said. 'Find another?! There's no one in this world that was like Yugi! Besides, I gave my love to him. I would never give my love to another man.', she thought. She knew that Koishii and herself would do fine without anyone else. She replied emotionlessly, "Thank you, Mai. But, Yugi was a special man. There would be no one else like him. I gave him my love, and I refuse to give it to another.".**__**

****

**_And I,_**

****

Baby I don't know what I would do Mai was a bit taken aback, but understood. Indeed, Yugi was a very special and rare man indeed. He had a moral code that was unreproachable, seeing the good in others and also the passion and determination to see things through. Each one could atest to that. Tea then came up and said softly, "We know that he was a special man, Ishizu. But, we're worried about you.". 

Ishizu knew that, but she didn't care. Yugi was her world, and it was now over. Now, she didn't know what to do. She knew that she would take care of Koishii, but what else? Everything she ever did reminded her of Yugi, and it tore at her very heart! "Thanks for the concern, Tea. But, I can manage.", she told the brunette. Then, she started to sob very hard.**__**

****

**_I'd be lost if I lost you_**

****

If you ever leave Yami and Joey came quickly, holding her shoulders as she slowly slumped to her knees. The fact that Yugi was gone and her still living without him, was nearly unbearable to her. She didn't want to be lost now. She didn't want to be cold and empty as she was now. She wanted to be with Yugi in heaven, to be with her love. 

They all tried to comfort her, including Koishii. However, she paid little attention to them. All her focus now was wanting to be with her husband, to be with her love. "Yugi! Yugi!", she cried out. Yami then used a spell to quickly put her to sleep. With Malik's help, the two carried her to her car. Koishii was right behind them, wanting to be with her mommy.**__**

****

**_Baby you would take everything real in my life_**

****

And tell me now (She was walking through some forests, soon coming upon a meadow. It was beautiful; soft green grass beneath her feet, sunlight pouring through some holes through the tall trees, a small brook with clear running water going into a small, glittering pond, and birds softly chirping everywhere. 

There, she saw something she thought couldn't exist anymore. It was… Yugi. He was alive and well! A small smile was on his face, as he was sitting down near the pond. "Care to sit with me?", he asked in that wonderful voice of his. She said nothing, but sat down next to him. This was real for her, and she didn't want to leave for any reason at all. She then laid her head on his shoulder, smiling for the first time in weeks.)**__**

****

**_{Chours}_**

Yami and the rest went to Ishizu's house, which was on the outskirts of Domino City. It was a huge country house, built by Yugi's own hands. The house was light white and gray brick, and was about 2 stories. A large green lawn was spread out, and a volleyball court was in the middle of the yard. Indeed, it was a truly magnicifacnt home. When they stopped and parked the car in the back of the house, they all got out. 

Tristen got the keys from the sleeping Ishizu, and used it to open the patio door. Going in, Yami and Ishizu gently laid the sleeping beauty on her and Yugi's bed. "I really feel sorry for this poor woman.", Pegasus said solumnly. Of course, they all agreed with him. Yugi's death was hard for all of them, but Ishizu was taking it the hardest.**__**

****

**_Please tell me baby_**

****

How do I go on? (Ishizu was very content with being near Yugi. To feel his skin, his lips, everything. To hear his wonderful voice, to listen to his beautiful voice. To her, she was in paradise. However, something happened. Yugi looked into Ishizu's eyes, and Ishizu was now gazing deep into her husband's violet eyes. She seemed to drown in them, and she liked it. 

Yugi then said, "Ishizu, please. Do not grieve for me anymore.". Ishizu was taken aback by his statement. He pleaded, "Please, stop this. It pains me so to see you waste away because of me.". She then replied brokenly, "But, how Yugi? How do I go on without you?!". She then hugged him tight and sobbed, not wanting to let go.)**__**

****

**_If you ever leave_**

****

Baby you would take everything (Yugi gently pushed her away, and held her at arm's length. He grasped her shoulders firmly, but gently. She looked up at him, and saw that he wore a sad smile on his face. "That, you need to find out on your own. Also, you have Koishii to look after. She needs your guidance and your love, the kind that only you can give her.". He used his fingers to gently wipe away the tears from her face. 

Ishizu was still crying, not being able to talk back. Yugi then hugged her and wrapped his arms around her as he used too. Ishizu felt a bit better, but felt that something was going to happen soon. The world around her now started to fade, the entire place slowly becoming black like the Shadow Relam.)**__**

****

**_I need you with me_**

****

Baby don't you know you're everything (In a few moments, the entire world was black. Only Yugi was glowing, in a bright light that lit the place where he and Ishizu were now standing in. He looked at her, love in his eyes. He then kissed her lips and whispered, "I will always look over you and Koishii. Just don't forget me.". Ishizu vowed that she would never forget him. 

Then, Yugi slowly started to ascend up. Both kept a grasp on each others hands, until Yugi was forced to let go. Ishizu watched as her love ascended towards heaven, the light slowly fading from view. Yugi then said, "I love you.". Then, he disappeared. Once again, Ishizu felt cold and empty.)**__**

****

**_I need you with me_**

****

Baby don't you know that you're everything Ishizu then woke up, her eyes fluttering up slowly. She saw that the others were watching over her, keeping vigil over her. She saw that she was in her bedroom. "Was all that…a dream?", she asked herself. It felt so real to her. Yugi had been alive, and she was with him! Her left hand gently touched her lips where Yugi had kissed her. 

Then, she saw that everyone was looking at her in worry and concern. She looked down in shame and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. It just that…". Mai and Serenity sat down on the bed beside her, and put some comforting arms around her shoulders. "Shh. We know, Ishizu. We know.", Mai said in a soothing voice. Serenity added, "We'll help you through this, no matter what.".**__**

****

**_Real in my life?_**

****

And tell me now Koishii then got on the bed, and crawled to her mother. She said, "I help too! Me help Mommy!". Ishizu saw the determination and passion within the girl, and she looked like a miniature version of her father. 'She acts so much like him!', she thought. Ishizu brought her daughter into a warm hug and whispered, "Thank you, Koishii. Mommy would like that very much.". 

Koishii felt safe and warm in her mother's arms, and she got into it. She would help out her mother, no matter what. The rest stayed with her until it was nightfall, wanting to make she was really okay. They all talked about memories and past times, and also about Yugi and what he was like when he was little {age wise!!}**__**

****

**_{Chrous}_**

****

**_How do I live without you?_**

****

How do I live without you baby? When they all left, Ishizu bid them goodnight and then locked the door. She was very tired, and went to bed. However, when she went to bed, she found Koishii sleeping in it. A content smile was on the girl's face, and Ishizu just had to grin. 'Just like her father.', she thought. She then, making sure not to wake her daughter, got under the covers and slept with her daughter. 

Looking out the window, she saw the starry sky. "I loved you, Yugi. Please give me a sign that you can hear us.", she prayed. Immedatly, a shooting star streaked across the sky. That was her answer. A smile on her face, the young woman drifted off to sleep. She was going to move on, for the sake of her daughter and herself. 'I may find myself another man, but no one could take Yugi's place in my heart.', she vowed before drifting to sleep.

The End

(Author's Notes: Well, how do you like this one? Yugi and Ishizu's daughter's name I borrowed from Koishii no Tenshi, the author. I hope she doesn't mind. I have a question for you Yugi fangirls out there!

What would you do if you were in Ishizu's place? How would you feel about being married to Yugi, raising Koishii, and also on Yugi's death? Also, what would you think? Would there really be someone that could take Yugi's place in your heart?

Please let me know in your reviews. Well, I hope you enjoyed this piece of work!

P.S: Something happened to the format. I tried to correct it, but it was no use. I hope you appreciate this!)


	2. Epilogue

Revenge is Sweet!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! This is going to be the end of this little fanfic here. It starts out about six months after Yugi sacrificed his life to save his wife. Now, she is going to have her chance to get back at the jerk who took her beloved husband's life.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song _(Everything I Do) I Do It For You_ by Bryan Adams.

Enjoy!)

Look into my eyes- you will see 

****

What you mean to me 

It was May 16, 2011. It has been six months since the time of Yugi's death. Ishizu has been recovering slowly, her friends and daughter helping her along. She has resolved not to try to commit suicide, wanting to keep her promise to Yugi to raise Koishii well. Also, she has been dating many guys as well.

Unfortunately, none have been able to win her heart. Now, she was in her bathroom while her daughter was playing in the living room with the babysitter, Mai. She planned another date for tonight, but was somehow depressed. 'I know that I'm dating a lot of men, but none just seem to be right for me.', she thought. To her, there were few men that were like Yugi. But now, because he was gone, there were even fewer.**__**

****

**_Search your heart- search your soul_**

****

And when you find me there you'll search no more 

To Ishizu, for any man to win her heart and love, he had to be on Yugi's level. He had to be love people unconditionally, care for others rather then himself, and always put everything on the line to help out someone in need. Ishizu fell in love with Yugi not only for his looks, but also for his personality and spirit. He had a will and heart that was strong and large, something that she had yet to see in others.

However, none she dated or found were like her beloved husband. They never quite measured up to her, that was worrying her. "I may keep on dating, but I fear I shall never find another like Yugi.", she whispered to herself while she was the bathroom changing up. Tears fell from her eyes, tears of sorrow. Then, a knock on the door was heard. It was her date.**__**

****

**_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_**

****

**_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_**  
  


She quickly wiped away the tears and hurried to the door. When she opened it, there stood her date. He was tall and handsome, looking like a movie star. His eyes were that of baby blue, his hair seemingly made out of gold, and a smile that flashy and somewhat pleased.

She sighed to herself and thought, 'Great. Another Leonardo DiCapreo wannabe.'. She said hello, and that's when he took out a lovely bouquet of roses. She smelled them, and it reminded her of Yugi, on how he used to give her flowers of any color. She thought, 'I would give anything to have Yugi back. If it were possible to reverse back time, I would have taken the bullet myself!'. Just has Yugi had given up his life to save her, she would have gladly taken her life to save his.**__**

****

**_Look into my heart- you will find_**

****

There's nothin' there to hide 

The couple went out, going to dinner and a movie. Ishizu was used to this kind of thing. Although he took her to a very expensive restaurant, she still couldn't get her mind off of Yugi. 'When we went out, he held nothing back. He did whatever he could to make my day brighter!', she thought.

During a conversation, Ishizu asked, "Did you date any other women besides me?". His smile dropped a bit, as he hesitated to answer. Then, he shrugged and answered, "Nope. I didn't date anyone else. You're the first.". Ishizu secretly rolled her eyes at this, knowing he was lying. 'At least Yugi didn't keep any secrets from me. He opened his entire heart to me, showing me he had nothing to hide!', she thought.**__**

****

**_Take me as I am- take my life_**

****

I would give it all I would sacrifice 

After dinner, they cut their way through the park. Ishizu shivered slightly, because they were going through the same park that ended her world and Yugi's life. When he saw this, he thought she was becoming cold and wanted to be held. He grinned at the thought, and wrapped his arms around her.

However, Ishizu gently pushed him away. "I'm sorry. I'm not cold, I'm just… nervous.", she told him. It was true. She was nervous on entering the very place Yugi gave up his life to save hers. She remembered on how he didn't hesitant at all, on how he welcomed death, knowing that his wife would be safe from harm. He sacrificed everything to keep her alive.**__**

****

**_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_**

****

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more 

As they walked through the park, they didn't see a figure hiding in the shadows. Then, that's when it happened! The figure jumped out in front of the couple, revealing to them that he was wearing an all-black suit with a mask on. He took out a large knife and demanded, "Give me everything you got, now!". Without hesitation, the man gave out everything. He was acting like a total coward, trembling and doing everything he could to save his skin.

However, Ishizu was boiling mad at both her date, and the intruder. Unfortunately, something went wrong. Her date, after emptying his pockets, grabbed and started to go through Ishizu's purse. She protested and tried to get it back, but it was no use. Then, he made a grave mistake. He took out a picture of her and Yugi, their wedding picture. When the intruder grabbed it, she tried to grab it back. To her, it was the last piece of Yugi she had close to her heart and she wouldn't let anyone take it from her! Her date tried to reason with her to let it go, but she wouldn't have any of it!**__**

****

**_Ya know it's true_**

****

Everything I do- I do it for you 

That's when Ishizu and the masked man got into a brawl. She managed to knock the knife out of his hand, but then he tried to choke her to death. She defied it all, promising to herself that she would not go. 'Yugi made me promise that I would live to take care of Koishii, and that is what I'm going to do!', she exclaimed to herself.

With every ounce of strength within her, she pried the man off and pinned him down. He was struggling, but it was no use. "Quick, come and help me!", she called out to her date. When she didn't hear anything, she turned around and saw that her date was gone. He ran off to save his own hide! 'That's just great. Well, its up to me now! Yugi, this one is for you, my love!', she swore.**__**

****

**_There's no love- like your love_**

****

And no other- could give more love 

She decided the next thing to do was to see on who this person was. She yanked off the mask, and was surprised to see Bandit Keith! He scowled at her, then his eyes went wide in recognition. "I know you! You're the broad I tried to kill when that punk Yugi intervened!", he exclaimed.

This got her blood boiling like a volcano! "So it was you!!", she screamed with all her might! Because of Bandit Keith, her love was gone. She now realized, because of seeing her date run off, that Yugi's love was like no other. No one could give her more love then he, and now he was gone because of this punk rocker!**__**

****

**_There's nowhere- unless you're there_**

****

All the time- all the way! Yeah! 

He smirked smugly and replied, "Yeah, that was me. It was kinda cool to see that worthless piece of carp die! I say the world's better off without weak, pathetic pipsqueaks like him!". Now, she was ticked. If it was possible, her anger could scare off even all of the Egyptian God cards! She gave hard, cold glare to the rocker, which kinda scared him. 'What gives him the right to say that?! He was my husband and love, and he says that the world's better off without him?!', she thought.

"He was my husband, Bandit Keith. He was a very special, very rare man. A man who is a thousand times-fold better then you!!", she screamed out loud. Just then, she felt something touch her hand. It was warm and calming, and that's when she realized something. Yugi was now there with her, in spirit! Although none could actually see him, Ishizu felt his spirit near her. She now had the strength she needed to stand up to Bandit Keith and avenge Yugi's murder!**__**

****

**_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_**

****

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more 

Ishizu stated flatly and coldly, "I will avenge my husband, murderer! I will fight you, and make sure you go in jail where you belong!". She maybe a woman, but she knew on how to fight! She got into a defense stance, and was ready to take whatever came her way. Bandit Keith started to laugh and said, "Come off it, sister! You think you can beat me?!".

He went to her, stopping a few feet in front of her. He said in a low voice, "How about you forget about that runt and hang out with me? I'll show you on how much of a man I can be. I bet I could prove to you that I'm a thousand times more man then that little runt!". With that said, Ishizu delivered a left roundhouse kick to Keith's face! "I will beat you, because I know that this is what I want. I want to avenge my husband's death, and there is nothing I want more!", she said coldly.**__**

****

**_I would fight for you- I'd lie for you_**

****

Walk the wire for you- Ya I'd die for you 

She didn't let Bandit Keith have a chance to counter. She let loose with furious flurry of right/left hooks, roundhouse kicks, and also slashing with her nails. Keith had never known that she could have so much power. Then, she decided to finish it. "THIS ONE IS FOR YUGI!!!", she screamed. She delivered a final roundhouse right punch, connecting with his face!

Keith went down, knocked out cold. Breathing hard, she was relived that it was done. Her love was avenged, and she felt good. "Yugi, I want you to know something.", she whispered to herself, believing Yugi was by her side. "Just like you, I would fight for you. And also, I would have gladly die for you.", she said. Some tears fell out, but she didn't care. She had done what she had wanted to do for six months.**__**

****

**_Ya know it's true_**

****

Everything I Do- I do it for you 

She took out her cell phone and called the police. Giving them the location and exactly on what happened, she sat on a park bench. When she did, she noticed that it was the same one that she and Yugi used to sit on. She let out a sigh, waiting for the cops to show up. While waiting, she looked up at the stars.

Just then, a bright shooting star streaked across the sky. "Thank you for everything, my love. Now, I can finally rest in peace.", she whispered. At the same time, the cops came. They arrested an unconscious Keith and took him away. She promised them to come tomorrow to the station, to file a report. When they left, she started to leave for her house. But, she took this opportunity to pick up her things.

Picking up her purse and her items, she picked up the picture of her and Yugi. Some tears fell out and splattered on the picture, but she didn't care. She then said to the image of Yugi, "Everything you did, you did it for me. Now, everything I do… I will do it for you and Koishii.". Putting it away, she started back for home, hardly waiting to tell everyone everything.****

The End 

(Author's Notes: Well, how did you all like it? I hope this satisfies some of you out there.

I have a question for all you Yugi fangirls out there: What would you do if you were Ishizu? What would you think of your date? How would you feel seeing that your date ran off in fright, leaving you to Bandit Keith? Also, what would you say about Keith's comments on Yugi (All of his comments) ? Finally, how would you feel knowing that it was done? You know, avenging Yugi's death?

Please answer these questions, if you can. R&R, no flames, and enjoy!)

{P.S: Sorry again. For some reason, the formatting of this keeps getting on screwed up. I've tried to fix it, but no go. So please bear with me here.}


End file.
